


Dim

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e02 Wendigo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paramedics see a lot of domestic violence cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dim

The paramedic took Tommy's wrist, turning it over, then shifted her attention to the same marks on Haley. "These are ligature marks," she said. "You mind telling me what really happened?"

"We were attacked by a grizzly," Haley said steadily.

"Your hands were tied," the paramedic explained, as though Haley hadn't been hanging by her wrists from the ceiling. "If you don't want to press charges—"

"There's no charges to press," Haley interrupted.

"If you don't want to press charges," the paramedic repeated, "that's your business. And I can understand if you don't want to tell anyone what happened. But I take a dim view of people lying to me. Especially when they're not even trying to make it convincing."

Haley looked down at the bruises around her wrists.

"Sometimes a black eye really is from walking into a door," the paramedic continued. "But grizzlies don't use rope."

Haley looked up. "It was a grizzly. It's dead—it's gonna be dead," she corrected. "We're safe."


End file.
